


Red Bracelet

by BlueLionTamer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Keith makes it better, Keith notices, Lance is sad, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9784556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLionTamer/pseuds/BlueLionTamer
Summary: Lance was often pushed aside or ignored, and he sort of feels invisible. Keith notices Lance's insecurities.





	

Keith noticed that more and more, when there was a break from notes, Lance’s pencil would drift down to the same spot on his wrist and itch. It would itch and scratch and rub, then pause to take some notes, and resume itching and scratching and rubbing. It left red marks littering his wrist in a sick imitation of a bracelet.

It must hurt, Keith thought, or at the very least be uncomfortable... He didn’t realize those feelings were the exact reason Lance continued expanding his collection of marks. Lance needed some way to prove to himself that he is still here, that he still exists. He was always being passed off and ignored, so at times he felt almost like a ghost. Lance felt invisible and dead inside.

Most think of Lance as a annoying, but kind, fun loving, outgoing and confident young ladies-man. They laugh him off as a jokester and fail to realize that all he wants is some affection, or even just some positive acknowledgement. For someone to let him know they’re happy for him to be there. Hell, at this point Lance would even take someone noticing him for something other than a mistake. But.. Lance thought to himself... that will never happen. How can I do something right when I myself am a mistake?

So he wears his growing bracelet and his mask or jokes, flirts, laughs and smiles. He waits for someone to notice him for his achievements and not that fake persona he built around himself. He watches over others to make sure nobody else has to feel the same way. And he slowly, bit by bit, dies away inside.

And Keith noticed that less and less, when there is free time to chat, will Lance make jokes or flirt with girls. Instead he stayed in his seat, observing his ever-growing bracelet of harm. Keith notices that as time goes on, Lance’s eyes fail to shine when he smiles. But.. what can a social outcast and orphan do for someone like Lance? How can Keith help that shine back into Lance’s eyes? How could I make any impact on him?

Keith doesn’t know what to do, but realizes he has to do something. He works up his nerves and starts walking over to the taller boy’s seat. Ok, I’m on my way. No going back. Should I say hi? Should I make a joke? As Keith becomes lost in his own thoughts, he doesn’t realize that he already reached Lance’s desk.  
Lance looks up at him, questioning, “Hello? Mullet-haired-Mr.Perfect?”  
Acting on impulse alone, Keith says nothing. Instead he simply leans down to the seated boy and gently wraps his arms around him.

Lance is usually seen as a happy guy, and finally, he feels that way too.


End file.
